You Drive Me Crazy!
by The 3 ladies
Summary: Heero sings 'You Drice Me Crazy' to Relena. The other G-boys are the backup dancers! Please R&R!--Lady Blink
1. Oops..I did it again!

Oops!..I did it again!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Lady Blink: Pugsley! Bumper! Roll the disclaimer!!  
  
*Pugsley walks up in a schoolgirl outfit and Bumper is in a red leather suit. *  
  
Lady Blink: *_* What the hell are you wearing?!  
  
Pugsley: We're getting dressed up for the Britney Spears/ Gundam Wing parody!  
  
Lady Blink: o.0  
  
Bumper: Shut up! This suit is giving me a wedgie.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or that Britney Spears song 'Oops.I did it again!'.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
*We see a room. The Gundam boys are stranding in front of a chair where Relena is tied down with rope. There's duck tape across her mouth. The music for 'Oops.I did it again!' starts up. *  
  
Quatre: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Trowa: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Heero: I think I did it again,  
  
I let you believe that you're going to live to see anther day,  
  
Oh Relena,  
  
It might seem like I'm being nice,  
  
But it's just that I keep forgetting to kill you,  
  
*Starts to take his gun out nowhere but can't find it. Looks scared. Frantically tries to find it. *  
  
Heero:'Cause to lose my gun,  
  
That is just so not me,  
  
Oh Relena, Relena  
  
  
  
Duo and Wufei: Oops...I did it again,  
  
I played with your head, got lost in the war,  
  
Oh Relena, Relena  
  
Oops...You think I'm in love with your dumb ass  
  
That I'm sent from above  
  
I am you stupid bitch,  
  
Heero:  
  
You see my problem is this  
  
I'm killing away,  
  
Wishing that Oz would just die, they truly do,  
  
I kill thinking it's you,  
  
Can't you see I'm a mad man in a Gundam,  
  
But to lose my gun,  
  
That is just so not me,  
  
Relena, oh,  
  
*Heero keeps looking for his guns. Still can't find them. *  
  
Duo and Wufei:  
  
Oops...I did it again  
  
I played with your head, got lost in the war,  
  
Oh Relena, Relena  
  
Oops...You think I'm in love with your dumb ass  
  
That I'm sent from above  
  
I am you stupid bitch,  
  
Quatre: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Trowa: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
*Heero looks like he's found something in his shoe. *  
  
Wufei:"All aboard"  
  
Heero:"Relena, before you go, there's something I want you to have"  
  
*Heero has a present in a box. *  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"  
  
"Yeah, yes it is"  
  
"But I thought you loved me! "  
  
"Well baby, I don't! "  
  
"Oh Heero! NO!!!"  
  
*A gunshot is heard. Relena is slumped over in the chair. Heero is.SMILING!!! OH MY GOD!! *  
  
Heero:  
  
Oops...I did it again  
  
I played with your head, got lost in the war,  
  
Oh Relena, Relena  
  
Oops...You think I'm in love with your dumb ass  
  
That I'm sent from above  
  
I am you stupid bitch!!  
  
*The music stops. All the pilots are smiling. They walk out of the room, leaving Relena in the chair. *  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's my "Oops.I did it again!" parody! I hope you liked it! Please R&R!! Have a good day! ^_^ --Lady Blink 


	2. You Drive Me Crazy!

You Drive Me Crazy!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Lady Blink: Anther Relena bashing and killing fic! YEAH!! And I kind of re- wrote the lyrics for Heero!  
  
Pugsley: Can we go to a Britney Spears concert LB?  
  
Lady Blink: Sure! *Turns on cd player. * Enjoy!  
  
Bumper: You're mean lady Blink!  
  
LB: DUH!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song 'You Drive Me Crazy' by Britney Spears.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
* Relena is sitting down on a couch in the Winner mansion. Heero is in front of her with a microphone in hand. The rest of the boys are in that green outfit Britney Spears wears in the video and are standing in the background. *  
  
*As the music starts the dancing background G-boys start to do some Britney Spears dance from one her video. Heero stops music and looks at them oddly. *  
  
Heero: 'You Drive Me Crazy'. Not 'Hit Me Baby One More Time'! Get the dances right!!  
  
Quatre: Sorry.  
  
Duo: Oops!  
  
Trowa: My bad!  
  
Wufei: Can't we just do that dance? I don't have the dance down for 'You Drive Me Crazy'!  
  
Heero: NO! I'm paying you guys! Get your act together!  
  
*Heero turns the music back on and the boys get the right dance going again. *  
  
Heero: Relena, I'm so not into you,  
  
You've got that something, what can I do,  
  
Relena, you piss me off, oh,  
  
The earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground,  
  
Every time you look at me,  
  
My gun is movin for your head, it's easy to see,  
  
Killing you means so much more,  
  
More than killing a OZ,  
  
You drive me crazy,  
  
I just can't sleep,  
  
I'm so excited, I really want to kill you,  
  
Crazy, but it feels all right,  
  
Relena thinkin of blowing you up with my Gundam keeps me up all night,  
  
*02,03,04,and 05 pull out chairs and do that dance Britney Spears does with the chairs in the video. *  
  
Tell me, you're so not into me,  
  
That you're joking around,  
  
Tell me I'm not the,  
  
That I'm not wastin,  
  
My bullets on you,  
  
Killing you means so much more,  
  
More than anything I ever felt before,  
  
*All the Gundam boys form a V and start dancing all together. Duo blows Relena a kiss. *  
  
Heero: Crazy, I just can't sleep,  
  
I'm so excited, I'm going to kill you,  
  
Crazy, but it feels Great!  
  
Every day and every night I clean my gun; for the big day.  
  
You drive me crazy,  
  
I just can't sleep,  
  
I'm so excited, I'm really going to enjoy this,  
  
Crazy, but it feels all right,  
  
Relena, thinkin of you dieing keeps me happy all the time!  
  
*The music stops. The G-boys are panting and drinking water. *  
  
Relena: That was.um.nice. What was the purpose of it though?  
  
Duo: I thought you were going to kill her after the song?  
  
Heero: Oh yeah. Bye, Bye! *Pulls out gun and shoots Relena. She falls off the couch. *  
  
Duo: I think I'm a good dancer. I have natural talent! I could be a Britney Spears back up dancer!  
  
*The other pilots nod in agreement. *  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
All right! I hope you liked that! Bye! Please R&R!! -Lady Blink ^_^-Have a great day! 


End file.
